Generally, orthodontic methods are classified into a metal orthodontic method using an orthodontic device including a metal bracket, a lingual orthodontic method in which an orthodontic device is installed on inner surfaces of the teeth of a patient, and a transparent orthodontic method in which a transparent brace made of transparent material is mounted to the teeth of the patient.
Particularly, in the case of the transparent orthodontic method, the transparent brace made of transparent material is installed on the teeth in such a way that it covers the teeth in a manner similar to that of a mouthpiece. The brace is not easily visible. In addition, the brace is removable and wearable. Therefore, the transparent orthodontic method is receiving much attention, compared to the other orthodontic methods.
The conventional transparent orthodontic method includes obtaining current dental data of a patient, predicting final orthodontic dental data, comparing the current dental data and the orthodontic dental data with each other by morphing so that orthodontic dental data with regard to respective several steps is created, and manufacturing transparent braces for respective steps.
However, in the conventional transparent orthodontic method, the process is divided into several steps only by morphing without taking into consideration a movable range or position of a corresponding tooth. Thus, there is a problem in that a comparatively large error is caused in the orthodontic process.
Moreover, the conventional transparent orthodontic method provides only orthodontic dental data without providing information about the face contour to be predicted after the orthodontia. Thus, it is impossible to verify effects of orthodontia in advance.